This invention relates to portable tables and, more particularly, to an expandable portable table for supporting a portable saw.
There are many applications for portable saws at construction sites and in workshops and manufacturing facilities. Many of such portable saws, for example, miter and cutoff saws, are mounted to a frame that also has a table, that is, a generally horizontal work supporting surface, and a fence, that is, a generally vertical work guiding surface. Portable miter saws are often used to cut interior and exterior trim, for example, base boards, toe strips, various trim moldings, etc; and such pieces are often very long, for example, about 8-10 feet or more. While it is easy to place the portable saw on a saw horse, workbench or other table, the length of the workpieces being cut make such a placement impractical. Therefore, such portable saws are often placed on the floor or ground, so that the very long workpieces can also be supported by the floor or ground surface. Thus, the users of the such portable saws are often working on their knees which is difficult and undesirable.
Various portable saw tables are known. Some known portable saw tables are designed to be attached to, or be clamped on, a base such as a portable workbench, saw horse, etc. While such tables are functional, the portability of such tables also requires the portability or existence at each worksite of the necessary workbench or saw horse. If not available, the saw horse must then be constructed. Therefore, such portable saw table designs have the disadvantage of being incomplete, that is, requiring other structure for their functionality; and such other structure may or may not be available.
Other portable saw table designs are known in which the base is an integral part of the saw table, and no other base piece is required. Some of such designs are made to accept portable circular saws and include adjustable guides that permit the portable circular saw to accurately and repeatably cut angles. Such saw tables while being fully self contained are relatively complex, expensive and often difficult to transport to a job site and set up.
Consequently, there is a need for a portable saw table that is fully self contained, accepts a variety of makes and models of miter saws, is easy to set up and use and is capable of handling long workpieces.
The present invention provides a compact, flexible, light weight and easy to use portable saw table for mounting a portable saw. The portable saw table of the present invention permits a saw to be mounted, adjusted, removed and then remounted at exactly the same position, thereby making the saw table convenient and easy to use. Further, the saw table of the present invention permits different makes and models of saws to be used, thus making it more flexible and valuable. In addition, the saw table of the present invention folds into a very compact package for easy transportation to different work sites. The saw table is also expandable at both ends to permit long workpieces to be easily supported and accurately and repeatably cut. The saw table of the present invention is especially useful in both commercial and residential construction environments for cutting interior and exterior trim, siding, conduit, pipe, etc.
According to the principles of the present invention and in accordance with the described embodiments, the invention provides a portable saw table for supporting a portable saw. The portable saw table has a base supporting a plate removably mountable on the base. The portable saw is attached to the plate. An adjustable work support is mounted on the base adjacent the plate, and an extendable work support is slidably mounted with respect to the base. The use of the removable plate provides a common mechanical interface for using different portable saws. The plate permits the portable saw to be easily and quickly mounted on, and removed from, the saw table and does not impair the use of the portable saw when not mounted on the saw table.
In one aspect of this invention, linear guides are mounted between the base and the plate to properly locate the plate with respect to the adjustable work support. Further, the linear guides permit the plate to be moved to align a saw fence with a vertical guide surface on the adjustable work support. In addition, a locking device is used to secure the plate at its aligned position.
In an another aspect of the invention, the adjustable work support is movable lengthwise to align a horizontal adjustable work surface immediately adjacent a saw table. The adjustable work support is also movable in a vertical direction so that it can be made coplanar with the saw table.
In a further aspect of the invention, the extendable work support is movable in a horizontal direction perpendicular to a length of the base to align an extendable fence on the extendable work support with the vertical guide surface of the adjustable work support. The extendable work support is also movable in a vertical direction so that it can be made coplanar with the adjustable work support.
In a still further aspect of the invention, an extendable end support is movable lengthwise and vertically with respect to the extendable work support.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent during the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the drawings herein.